phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Meap
|image= |season=2 |production= |broadcast=59 |story=Jon Colton Barry David Shayne |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Robert F. Hughes |us=June 19, 2009 |international= |xd=April 18, 2009 |toon= }} An alien named Meap crashes in 's backyard, and runs off. The boys try to find Meap, as Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. Episode Summary accidentally knock an alien spacecraft into their backyard while playing baseball. It falls into their backyard and they find Meap. Meap shows them a picture of a rogue alien and Phineas misinterprets it as his father. While they are busy trying to repair it, Candace discovers Meap, an alien she believes has been "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, and sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the Bango-Ru convention and Stacy thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original ugly Bango-Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Isabella comes over and flirts with Phineas, but Phineas says that Meap is the only cutest thing he's ever seen, causing some jealousy from Isabella. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building. His whole building is covered in carpets and he activates a button that rubs Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome. Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since they are attracted to static electricity. Phineas states that he keeps getting a cute interference on the remote, but he insists that it's not Isabella that's causing it. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects a space craft on earth. He flies to earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, where he passes by the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Phineas and Ferb's original star. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch recommends locking Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up. Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace uses the floating baseballs on her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives she says Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the cool stuff are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock-costume and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-State Area. The balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Perry stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. Perry enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground, just as Doofenshmirtz is about to call Agent P his friend. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them and they disintegrate. She then asks where Meap is and Phineas tries to use his cute tracker which is having more trouble with the interference. Isabella finally tells Phineas that she thinks its her causing the interference , Phineas then replies that it can't be her because he modified the tracker to not count her, he then reprograms it to count her and it overloads from Isabella being too cute. Mitch then sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball from Phineas and ferb's original idea for the day to break open the container Meap is in. Meap then uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap reveals (in a surprisingly deep voice) that he is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. Then Candace says she would never judge a book by its cover again. Then an alien comes which Candace thinks is a monster and Meap introduces her as his mother in law...which (to him) makes Candace's description right as he, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Songs Quirky Worky Song My Ride From Outer Space Bango-Ru Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella when she arrives at Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks near the fence and gets caught by Meap. He turns domestic just as Meap turns towards him. Perry puts back on his fedora when Meap leaves the screen. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil is carpeted! End Credits .]] Mitch: Hahahahaha! Mitch: Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Then Perry throws his chair towards the screen at Major Monogram) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ballooney! Mitch: Colin! Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 40. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meapless in Seattle. (In Memoriam of Don LaFontaine 08/26/40-09/01/08 One Man, In a land, In a time, In a world... All on his own) Narrator: In a world. There, I said it. Happy? Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premiered April 18, 2009 on Disney XD and will premiere on June 19, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *Candace said "Meep" in The Fast and the Phineas, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, and Backyard Aquarium which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. *The episode was dedicated to Don LaFontaine (08/26/40 - 09/01/08). He was the narrator for the beginning and the credits. The version available on iTunes leaves out the dedication. * The calendar in Mitch's ship has the same number of days and starts on the same day as the calendar Candace holds up in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *In this episode, it is specified that Phineas may actually be playing dumb with Isabella. *This episode has various Star Wars references, such as the tractor beam scene, the spaceship chase, and the lines "I have a good feeling about this," "That's no cloud. That's a space station," and "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come.". Continuity *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is dignified for the second time since I Scream, You Scream. It is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well. *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz. *This also marks the first time Doofensmirtz has mentioned backstories that haven't been shown. *Ferb stops at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar and gets a drink while testing out the spaceship. ("Out to Launch") *Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one Isabella wanted in the episode Out of Toon. *The Bettys are mentioned in the episode. *When Mitch starts rambling in front of the kids about how he 'won', Candace begins to move the baseball, and whistles the first line from 'Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo'. ("Flop Starz") *Phineas and Ferb mention Taco Night. ("Got Game?") *This is the one of the four episodes in which Phineas is oblivious to Candace trying to bust him. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Flop Starz", "Out Of Toon") *This is the first episode wherein the sub-plot causes no developement (or counter-developement) at all to the main plot, not even indirectly. In fact, the ending of this sub-plot isn't even seen, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't even 'Curse' Perry. Allusions *'Star Wars': ** Mitch tells Meap "I am not your Father," referencing the iconic line from . ** As Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are approaching Mitch's ship, Phineas thinks it's a cloud. Ferb says, "That's no cloud. That's a space station," which is similar to what Obi-Wan says while approaching the Death Star in A New Hope. Phineas replies "I've got a good feeling about this," which is the opposite of what Luke Skywalker replied to Obi-Wan. ** When Ferb is test-driving Meap's ship, Mitch says, "I have you now", the same line Darth Vader says at the end of A New Hope. The line is said in a similar delivery as Darth Vader's, and Mitch's ship is sent spinning off into the distance, which also happened to Darth Vader. ** When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are in Meap's spaceship, they get caught in a tractor beam, alluding to the Millennium Falcon's getting caught in a tractor beam in A New Hope. Phineas shouts, "We're caught in a tractor beam!" which is what Han Solo says onboard the Falcon. ** Mitch says "All too easy" after trapping Meap. Darth Vader says this line after he thinks has has trapped Luke in carbonite in The Empire Strikes Back. * When Phineas is testing the cute meter, Isabella remarks after believing that her cuteness has thrown off the meter's readings: "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come." which is Luke Skywalker's line from Return of the Jedi. *'Whose Line Is It Anyway?': When Monogram is talking while Carl performs hand gestures, which is a recurring sketch in the show. *'Seinfeld': When Carl shakes his finger and Monogram says "He's a bad, bad man", it refers to Baboo who performed the same gesture with a slightly modified line. *'ET: The Extra Terrestrial': Candace flies in the sky on her bicycle with Meap in the basket, referencing the famous scene from ET. *'Aliens': Candace aims the baseball gun and says, "Get away from him, Mitch!" referencing Ripley's famous line to the alien queen while saving Newt. *'Sleepless in Seattle:' The next episode of The Chronicles of Meap is entitled "Meapless in Seattle," a parody of the romantic comedy. *'Transformers': "More than Meaps the Eye" is a play on the tagline of the toy line series which was "More than meets the eye." This is also the name of the first 3 episodes of the original Transformers cartoon. *'Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)'/'Sonic Underground' Roboticized is a term used in those cartoons. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Don LaFontaine as Narrator (role credited as Movie VO Voice) * David Mitchell as Mitch Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes